Particle Carbine
The Type-52 Particle Carbine, also known as the''' Covenant Particle Carbine or simply '''Particle Carbine, is a Covenant infantry firearm used by Jackals, Skirmishers, Elites and Brutes. Overview & Background The Particle Carbine is a battery-powered, directed energy weapon that served as a successor to the Type-51 Carbine near the end of the Human-Covenant War. While it shares the same basic shape as its predecessor, the Particle Carbine fires ionized particles (in an identical nature to the Beam Rifle) instead of caseless radioactive projectiles. It features a rail-mounted screen with a holographic overlay that projects two meters: a battery charge meter represented by the coloration of the screen and a temperature meter represented by a colored meter on the holographic overlay, which rises from green to red as the weapon is fired. The weapon's only true drawback, a long cooldown period after overheating, can be circumvented by firing the weapon in a controlled manner. It is most commonly seen in the hands of Jackal Sharpshooter Minors, but have also been seen carried by Elite Minors, Brute Followers, Skirmisher Minors, Elite Ultras and Brute Commanders. Gameplay Information Advantages * The Particle Carbine has exceptionally high accuracy which is maintained even with rapid, successive shots. * The Particle Carbine can fire as fast as the player can pull the trigger. * Unlike most precision and/or headshot-capable weapons, the Particle Carbine has increased effectiveness when used against energy shielding. ** This makes the Particle Carbine extremely effective at taking out Elites (especially Honor Guards), Brutes with personal energy shields, Jackal/Skirmisher Point Defense Gauntlets, and stationary/vehicle mounted energy shields. Disadvantages * The Particle Carbine deals exceptionally low damage to unshielded targets excluding headshots. * The Particle Carbine initiates a lengthy cooldown sequence if it overheats, disabling the weapon and leaving the user vulnerable to enemy fire. Developer Information Trivia * The Particle Carbine is the only battery-powered weapon that can perform headshots. ** It is also the only weapon in the Covenant arsenal that can perform headshots. * Until SPV3.1, the Particle Carbine's screen did not display any information regarding battery charge or heat build-up. * A similar weapon was set to appear in an official Halo game, titled "Halo Online." The weapon in question is the "Ammo Covenant Carbine", which is a variant of the Covenant Carbine that has had it's top-loading magazine system replaced with an internal battery. The official Halo Online was cancelled, but a playable mod version still exists. * As of Halo SPV3.2, in the Lumoria campaign, a unique Sangheili Admiral, Lor' Darram, is encountered. He wields the one-of-a-kind Unstable Round Carbine, a custom Carbine that fires projectiles from a magazine, reminiscent of the Type-51 Carbine from the main Halo series. The weapon is more powerful though, since it's rounds are explosive, but it is inferior to the Particle Carbine in other ways, being a slightly inaccurate weapon, its rate of fire is slower and it fires low velocity rounds. While the Unstable Round Carbine can be wielded by the player, after being dropped by Darram after he has been killed, he is the final enemy in the mini campaign. Meaning the Carbine can only be used briefly to mop up his accompanying Covenant forces before the campaign ends, making it an elusive weapon in the mod. Gallery Carbine.png Carbine firing.png Carbine overheating.png Carbine zoom.png Carbine skirmisher.png Category:Covenant Infantry Weapons